Dancing with The Death
by kopiarabica
Summary: Onew / Key - ONKEY DISTRICT 511N33 / 2284 A.D. "Siapa dia?" "Aku sendiri tak tahu, dia tak mau bicara apapun. Aku menemukannya masih hidup di antara mayat-mayat itu." "Aneh, dia tak sedikitpun terluka atau terinfeksi!" "Karena itulah aku membawanya kemari siapa tahu memang dia lah Key yang kita cari." -Sekat fixed; maaf author baru di ffn biasanya cm baca n review


**Dancing with the Death **

Pairing : Key / Onew 샤이니

Minho / Taemin

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Cast :

Onew 16 y. (?)Taemin 13 y. 15 y. 16 y. several additional casts

**DISTRICT 511N33 / 2284 A.D.**

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku sendiri tak tahu, dia tak mau bicara apapun. Aku menemukannya masih hidup di antara mayat-mayat itu."

"Aneh, dia tak sedikitpun terluka atau terinfeksi!"

"Karena itulah aku membawanya kemari siapa tahu memang dia lah _Key_ yang kita cari."

"Baiklah, kuakui keberanianmu membawanya kemari, cepat bawa dia masuk!"

"Apakah _dia _akan senang kita melakukan ini."

"Tutup mulutmu! Sebaiknya kita rahasiakan hal ini dulu sampai kita benar-benar yakin."

**_DCWTD_**

Namja tampan bermata bulan sabit itu mendengus kesal, ingin rasanya ia membunuh rasa bosannya. Kedua bola matanya menatap fokus pada langit-langit ruang anti gravitasi itu, beberapa tahun lalu ia memang takjub pada lukisan _star dust_ di atas sana, yang terlihat begitu dekat dan nyata. Seakan-akan kau bisa memetik bintang di sana hanya dengan mengulurkan tangan. Akan tetapi, Onew, nama namja itu telah terbiasa dengan hal itu, tak ada lagi yang terasa spesial baginya.

Bahkan ia tak takut lagi akan terjatuh, yang sebenarnya tak mungkin karena ruangan itu anti-gravitasi. Ia berada di ketinggian sekitar lima meter dari permukaan tanah melayang pelan di atas sofa berbentuk setengah bola yang mengayunkan tubuhnya perlahan bagai dalam gendongan ummanya sediri. Membelainya dalam ketenangan semu, berharap bahwa semua kegilaan yang terjadi di luar sana hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir begitu ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Sayangnya, mimpi buruk itu dengan caranya sendiri berhasil terhubung dengan dunia nyata dan membawa segala ketakutan, keresahan, wabah, segala hal yang menghancurkan dunia sempurna Onew.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya jika di luar sana, di luar kediamannya yang nyaman dan futuristik tak lebih dari dunia kosong dalam abad kegelapan. Entah adakah yang masih bertahan hidup di sana, ketika semuanya mati karena wabah misterius yang beberapa tahun terakhir perlahan namun pasti mengikis populasi manusia, mendominasi di atas segalanya. Menyisakan mereka yang masih bertahan hidup diselubungi ketakutan akan kematian.

"Onew hyung, check this out!" ujar Taemin, dongsaengnya yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan layar hologram, dengan seksama membaca kisah-kisah klasik yang telah berusia ratusan tahun. Hanya dalam sekejap Onew sudah berada di sisi Taemin, sedikit merasa tertarik dengan kegiatan dongsaengnya dan membaca script yang kini terpampang di depannya.

_"Blood was its Avatar and its seal-the madness and the horror of blood. There were sharp pains, and sudden dizziness, and then profuse bleeding at the pores, with dissolution. The scarlet stains upon the body and especially upon the face of the victim__,"_

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, hyung? The Masque of the Red Death by Edgar Allan Poe,"

_"Bullshit! _Ada jutaan cerita seperti itu selama berabad-abad."

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri, cerita ini menjadi kenyataan, apa kau tak pernah melihat kekacauan di luar sana?"

"Untuk apa? Kita aman di dalam sini, apa kau mau mati membusuk seperti mereka? Hentikan teori-teori gilamu!"

"Tapi siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan _Key _untuk mengakhiri bencana ini jika kita belajar dari masa lalu hyung! Aku yakin kau pasti juga pernah mendengar tentang Black Death di abad pertengahan dulu," Onew melihat keyakinan dalam sorot mata Taemin akan pendapatnya.

"Jadi kau juga menggantungkan harapanmu pada _Key_ seperti orang-orang itu? Dia hanyalah figur fiksi yang appa ciptakan untuk memberi harapan pada kita," intonasi suaranya meninggi, sebenarnya Onew juga ingin percaya pada harapan itu namun ia sudah muak dengan _fairy tale_ tentang sang penyelamat semacam itu.

"Dengarkan aku Taemin, wabah inipun sebenarnya adalah ciptaan manusia sendiri, dia yang telah muak dengan segala kebusukan dunia. Dengan rekayasa genetik menciptakan penyakit yang bahkan mungkin ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana menyembuhkannya. Jadi kuminta berhentilah berharap!"

"Hyung . . ." suara Taemin tercekat ia tak mengenali lagi sosok hyungnya, padahal masih terpatri di ingatnya dulu hyungnya yang sangat bersemangat bersama appanya dengan gagasan menyelamatkan dunia ketika wabah ini melanda. Kini yang ada hanyalah sosok Onew sang Leader yang menurutnya egois dan pesimis.

"Sudah cukup bukan Taemin, appa dan umma mengorbankan nyawa mereka?!" menyakitkan namun apa yang Onew katakan memang benar.

**_DCWTD_**

"Bagaimana, hyung?" namja bertubuh atletis itu menepuk bahu namja lain yang bertubuh _sedikit_ lebih pendek darinya yang sedari tadi mengamati layar proyeksi dari sebuah mikroskop binukuler.

"Dari database Mr. Lee, disebutkan bahwa masa inkubasi virus ini 15 hari jadi walaupun seseorang meninggal karena virus ini, setelah 15 hari sebenarnya mayatnya tidak lagi dapat menyebarkan virus ini,"

"Sayangnya korban meninggal hanya dalam waktu setengah jam, tetapi aku menemukan anak itu di antara mayat-mayat yang mungkin baru meninggal dua atau tiga hari. Apa kau berpikir sama denganku?" memaparkan suatu hipotesis pada hyungnya.

"Iya, ada kemungkinan jika anak itu memang memiliki imun dari virus itu, apakah mungkin dia benar-benar _Key _yang kita cari?"

Kini kedua namja itu bertatapan satu sama lain dengan mata berbinar-binar menyadari penemuan besar yang begitu dekat dari mereka, merasakan bahwa harapan seluruh umat manusia kini ada di tangan mereka.

"Tapi tetap kita harus menyembunyikan ini dari _Leader_, dia bisa mengusir kita dari sini jika ketahuan membawa _outsider_ kemari," ujar Jonghyun, namja bertubuh lumayan pendek itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana _Key_ kita?" kata Minho, namja satunya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenang dia ada di tempat yang aman, kau lihat aku sedang meneliti dari specimen darahnya, semoga hasilnya seperti yang kita harapkan!"

"Semoga saja hyung! HWATING! Lanjutkan penelitianmu," mengepalkan tangannya di udara, "_Well, _aku pergi dulu, aku harus memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada_nae baby_,"

**_ PLETAKKK_**

"Ouch, apa-apa kau hyung!" mengaduh kesakitan karena serangan tiba-tiba hyungnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar _pabo _kodok jelek! _Leader_ bisa saja langsung membunuhmu kalau ia tahu kau mendekati _dongsaengnya!_" menatap kesal pada dongsaengnya yang tak pernah sedikitpun mengindahkan kata-katanya. Tak tahukan ia betapa khawatirnya ia, Jonghyun tahu benar jika sang Leader tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya sendiri, apa jadinya dengan kehidupan damainya jika sang Leader tahu hubungan donsaengnya dengan Taemin, dongsaeng kesayangan sang _Leader_.

"_Gwenchana-yo_, tak akan terjadi apa-apa sekalipun ia tahu hubungan kami," kata Minho seraya pergi bergegas menemui sang pujaan hati.

"Aish, dasar anak itu!" memukul udara kosong, menetralisir amarahnya.

Hanya bisa menghela napas, kemudian mengerakan tangannya di udara kosong, menuliskan sesuatu, membuka _Chamber of Secrets, _ruangan portable yang ia yakin hanya ia yang mengetahuinya, tempat di mana ia menyembunyikan _Key_nya yang berharga.

"Maaf mengurungmu di sini," melewati portal pembatas ruangan itu.

**_ DZINGGG_**

"Di mana anak itu?! _Damn it!_"

**_DCWTD_**

"Kau mau tahu apa pendapatku tentang _Leader_ kita, Minji?"

"_Ssst!_ Jangan bicara macam-macam Yuri eonni kalau tak ingin di usir dari sini," ujar si yeoja kecil mengingatkan.

"Aku benar-benar heran kenapa semua orang begitu takut pada remaja labil itu," memutar kedua bola matanya, ingin menunjukan kepada yeoja yang lebih mudah bahwa ia sama sekali tak takut pada sang _Leader_.

"Karena menurutku ia Tuhan di sini," _jawab_ Minji dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Tuhan? Kalau ia ia Tuhan ia pasti sudah bisa membebaskan kita dari wabah memuakkan ini, menurutku justru mungkin dan keluarganya, terutama appanya si ilmuan gila itu yang menciptakan wabah ini, sehingga mereka bisa menguasai dunia! Hingga mereka bisa bertindak layaknya Tuhan, membuat tempat terkutuk ini layaknya surga yang bisa melindungi kita!"

Yah, Onew memang semacam Tuhan di tempat itu, ialah sang _Leader_. Cukup sulit baginya, remaja berusia enam belas tahun untuk menanggung beban ini, di kondominium milik appanya ia bertugas untuk melindungi _mankind_ yang tersisa. Memastikan tempat itu tetap steril dari virus mematikan di luar sana, menggantikan tugas appanya di usia yang masih teramat muda.

Sekali lagi ialah sang _Leader,_ ia tahu segala hal di tempat itu, penglihatannya, pendengarannya tak akan terlepas dari tempat itu. Perkataan yeoja tadi bagai belati tajam yang menusuknya, sungguh tak tahu terima kasih, tahukah yeoja bodoh itu akan perjuangan keluarganya untuk semua orang di sana? Orangtuanya sendiri tewas dalam perjuangannya mencari _Key_, harapan _mankind_ yang tersisa agar segera terbebas dari mimpi buruk itu.

Berjalan sendiri menelusuri lorong-lorong temaram, hanya tiga bola cahaya keperakan yang mengiringi langkahnya menjadi penerang jalan. Bersenandung kecil dengan suaranya yang hangat, bukan untuk siapapun hanya untuk dirinya sendiri yang kesepian.

**_Soni siryeowa sarangui gieorgi chagapge dagawa_**

**_Aryeoonda ijeneun doe isang neoreul bujeonghago sipji anheun nareul algo itjiman_**

**_Gakkai inneun neol saranghal su eomneungeol algo itgie_**

Langkahnya terhenti, matanya menangkap siluet sosok lain yang telah lancang menggangu malam kesendiriannya, sosok itu di sana tepat di ujung lorong.

"Siapa kau?"

" . . . ." tak ada jawaban membuat Onew semakin penasaran dan mendekat ke sosok misterius itu.

"Jangan main-main, ayo jawab, siapa kau?" kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

" . . . . ." diam, tak ada jawaban, Onew mempercepat langkahnya menuju sosok itu, sebelum sosok itu menghilang. Sayang lorong itu tak seperti ruang anti-gravitasi miliknya, di mana ia bisa berteleportasi.

GOTCHA

Tertegun menatap sosok itu, ternyata seorang namja seusianya, namja itu sangat tampan, ani, dia tampan dalam kecantikannya. Cahaya keperakan yang temaram sudah cukup untuk menguak keindahan itu, Onew dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah namja di depannya, pipi tirusny, garis wajahnya yang tegas dengan sudut mata tajam. Namun yang membuat Onew tak dapat berkutik adalah sorotan mata namja itu yang kini bertemu dengannya, mata yang entah mengapa seperti menguratkan kesedihan, kedua matanya dengan iris berwarna merah rubi itu menatap tajam Onew, menatap mata bulan sabit itu dengan waspada.

Berjalan semakin mendekat, membuat gerakan dengan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar namja di depannya tak pergi, tak berpijak satu langkahpun.

**_Nan barabol su eomneun neol gidarimi neomu himdeureo_**

**_Ijen gyeondil su eobso irwojil su eogie_**

Kembali bersendung pelan, mengikis jarak antara mereka berdua, tanpa memutus kontak mata, Onew seolah-olah mengisyaratkan tenang-aku-tak-akan-menyakitimu.

Kini ia tepat berdiri di depan namja berabut blonde keemasan itu, mengulurkan tangannya sebagai salam perkenalan, bahkan ia tak mampu berkedip menatap kedua mata kucing itu, benar-benar takut kehilangan sosok itu.

"Siapa namamu . . . . "

GEEZZZ

Bahkan hanya dalam sekejap mata, sosok itu meninggalkan Onew kembali dalam keheningan, menerka-nerka kejadian yang baru menimpanya. Siapakah sosok asing itu? Bahkan apakah sosok itu manusia? Hantu? Mana mungkin pikirnya, Onew sudah lama tak mempercayai tradisi takhayul manusia.

Satu yang pasti pertemuan singkat sangat berkesan, teramat berarti bagi sang Leader Onew. Wae? Apa karena hal picisan seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama? Molla~

**_DCWTD_**

Interior ruangan itu layaknya _ball room_ di kastil-katil Eropa di abad pertengahan, semua orang hanyut dalam kemeriahan pesta.

Menyesuaikan tema pesta topeng malam itu, semua orang berpakaian layaknya para bangsawan Eropa, orkestra memainkan simponi indah yang mengalun sepanjang acara.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar hebat!" sengaja menyenggol hyungnya yang terlihat malas menikmati pesta, padahal ia _sendiri_ yang mengadakan pesta tersebut.

"Kau memang _troublemaker_, Minho-ah," menatap kesal pada dongsaengnya yang tanpa seijinnya mengatasnamakan dirinya untuk mengadakan pesta malam itu.

"Pesta yang meriah Kim Jonghyun, sering-seringlah mengadakan acara semacam ini," puji seorang yeoja yang melintas di depan kedua namja itu.

"_See_, semua orang menikmati _pestamu_, hyung," memberi penekanan pada kata yang tak seharusnya, bermaksud menyinggung namun akhirnya Minho hanya bisa membentuk tanda _peace_ begitu mendapat _death glare_ dari hyungnya.

"Ayolah hyung, jangan biarkan awan hitam menyelimuti harimu, bersenang-senanglah. Anggap saja sebagai perayaan, keberhasilan penemuan kita!" Yeah, mereka memang berhasil ekstrasi ADN dari specimen darah _Key_ berhasil mengembalikan kerusakan pada gen yang terinfeksi virus itu, mereka berhasil menemukannya.

Akan tetapi pesta tak dapat mengukir senyum di wajah tampan seorang Kim Jonghyun, banyak hal yang mengusik pikirannya kini. Pertama _Key_ menghilang, dan kedua karena mengadakan pesta di kediaman Onew, bagaikan menambah minyak pada api yang telah berkobar. Menambah ketegangan antara dirinya dengan sang _Leader_ itu. Onew belum bisa memaafkannya karena mengotak-atik sistem keamanan beberapa waktu lalu, dan sekarang ia seolah-olah menantang Onew dengan _mengadakan_ pesta semacam ini.

"Ayo ikut aku," Jonghyun meraih pergelangan tangan Minho membawa ke tempat yang sepi dari kerumunan, memasang semacam selubung pelindung memberi privasi kepada berdua. Memastikan pembicaraan mereka tak didengar siapapun, dan yang terpenting tak terdeteksi oleh sang _Leader_.

"Minho-ah, sebenarnya aku punya berita buruk untuk kita," kalimat itu seolah mantra yang seketika menghapus segala keceriaan dari wajah Minho.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"_Key_ kita yang berharga, dia . . . .," sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah dongsaengnya.

"Dia kenapa hyung?!" tangan kekar namja bertubuh tinggi itu kini menguncang tubuh Jonghyun meminta penjelasan.

"Eumm, dia menghilang . . . ." berbicara selirih mungkin namun yakin masih bisa didengar oleh _donsaengnya_ yang sukses membuatnya diam tak berkutik.

"Ehem!" sontak kedua namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara. Menangkap sosok sang Leader tepat di depan mereka berdua.

"Anyeong, Jonghyun-ssi, Minho-ssi! Sepertinya kalian berdua sangat suka bermain petak umpet, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? Jonghyun-ssi, orang macam apa kau ini membiarkan para tamunya menikmati pesta sendiri?" menepuk pundak Jonghyun sekilas sembari tersenyum dan melewati mereka berdua, meninggalkan mereka dengan aura horror dari sang _Leader_.

Sepersekian detik kemudian muncul namja cantik yang sebenarnya berjalan mengikuti hyungnya tersayang, namun karena nampaknya namja itu terlalu fokus pada benda berbentuk prisma di tangannya, membuatnya langkahnya tertinggal.

"Hi, Jonghyun hyung, hello Minho hyung," menyapa kedua namja itu dengan seyuman sehangat mentari di musim panas.

"Minho hyung, kau tahu apa ini," kata namja mungil itu menunjukan benda di tangannya, "ini _constellation prism_, hari ini rasi ophiucus sejajar dengan bumi, itu artinya pertanda buruk hyung," lanjutnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

**_DCWTD_**

Jam besar di tengah ruangan berdentang sepuluh kali, mengema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dansa itu, membuat suasana pesta seketika berubah mencekam, orkestra berhenti bermain. Semua orang menantikan hingga dentingan jam berakhir, sehingga mereka bisa memulai pesta kembali.

Tepat pada dentingan kesepuluh, munculah sesosok namja memasuki ruangan dari balkon atas terlihat sedikit kebingungan melihat kerumunan di depannya. Entah ulah siapa, lampu _spotlight_ langung menerpa sosoknya, membuat seisi _ball room_ mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepadanya.

Termasuk sang _Leader_, yang sebenarnya sudah berniat meninggalkan ruangan mengurungkan niatnya, memilih menghampiri sosok yang tanpa sengaja ditemuinya beberapa malam lalu.

Para tamu pesta memandang aneh kejadian ganjil ini, siapa gerangan namja misterius itu sampai membuat_ Leader_ mereka yang terkenal acuh, datang sendiri menghapirinya. Selain karena mereka tak pernah melihat namja itu, penampilan namja itu pun tak selayaknya seperti seseorang yang menghadiri pesta, hanya berbalutkan t-shirt dan skinny jeans, yang sebenarnya pemberian Jonghyun.

Mengulurkan tangannya dengan tatapan seolah berkata percayalah-padaku, syukurlah, kali ini namja bermata kucing itu menyambut uluran tangannya. Sempat terbersit kekhawatiran di benak Onew mengingat kemampuan namja itu untuk menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Adegan yang mencengangkan bagi para tamu pesta, kecuali bagi dua mahluk ajaib yang masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka.

"Minho hyung pembohong, kalau kau memang mencintaiku kau pasti tahu nama tengahku!" namja mungil berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

Mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namja tampan itu bingung dengan kelakuan kekasihnya, setaunya namjachigunya tak memiliki nama tengah, "Eumph, aku tahu nama tengahmu!" ujarnya sontak membuat namja mungil di sebelahnya terheran. "Nama lengkapmu kan Lee _neomu yeppoe_ Taemin," berkata menggoda pada kekasihnya yang sukses membuat namja mungil itu tersipu malu.

Melihat pasangan ajaib yang tak tahu situasi dan kondisi itu, membuat Jonghyun cukup geram, menarik dongsaengnya dari samping kekasihnya, dan membawa pandangan namja tampan itu menuju adegan tak biasa di atas balkon.

"Itu _Key_ kita!" pekik Minho

"Ssst, aku juga tahu bodoh!" memukul pelan kepala Minho, namun sepertinya adegan di atas sana benar-benar meyedot perhatian semua orang di sana hingga tak satu orangpun menyadari kegaduhan yang mereka buat.

"Lalu bagaimana hyung?" tanya Minho

Jonghyun menaikkan bahunya, "_Molla_, dia ada di tangan _Leader_ kita sekarang," jawabnya, membuat Minho hanya bisa menelan ludah memikirkan nasib mereka esok hari, jika _Leader_ mereka tahu siapa yang membawa _outsiders_ itu. Oh tidak, sebenarnya Minho lebih khawatir akan nasib hubungannya dengan Taemin.

Di sisi lain, Onew menuntun _Key_ menuruni setiap pijakan tangga menuju lantai dansa, layaknya seorang pangeran yang menyambut sang putri yang baru turun dari kereta kencana.

Menjentikkan jarinya di udara membuat musik pelan kembali mengalun menggema di ruangan itu.

"Can I have this dance?" tanya Onew, haruskan ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena namja misterius itu mengangguk, mengukir senyuman manis di wajah chubby Onew.

Menautkan tangannya ke jemari lentik _Key_, mencoba membimbingnya berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang ada. Sedikit kaku memang, karena ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua.

Merasakan getaran hebat di dalam dadanya ketika Onew meraih pinggang ramping itu dan membuat tubuh itu semakin mendekat, tak pernah melepaskan kontak mata antara mereka berdua, seolah-olah menerawang ke dalam pribadi satu sama lain, ingin menguak segala rahasia yang menyelimuti keduanya. Ini begitu aneh, begitu asing, namun sangat nyaman, Onew merasa nyaman berada di dekat namja itu. Tak bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya sendiri, ini terasa sangat manusiawi. Yeah sang _Leader _yang selama ini menjadi tumpuan harapan umat manusia, yang sebenarnya tak lebih dari seorang remaja labil yang masih belajar mencintai, ia tak tahu perasaan bahagia macam apa yang mengambil alih akal sehatnya saat ini. Sama sekali tak merasa keberatan akan sikap misterius namja yang begitu mempesona itu, ia bahkan sama sekali tak pernah bicara sepatah katapun semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, sekalipun namanyapun Onew tak tahu.

Mungkin Onew harus berterimakasih pada Jonghyun yang mengadakan pesta malam itu, demi apapun Onew tak ingin kebersamaannya dengan _Key_ berakhir.

**_No animyon andwaeneun gol_**

**_Ijeya araborin naega no bichamae_**

**_Sajik sogen ajikdo naega noya_**

**_Sarangi got gateunde~_**

Jam menunjukan hanya butuh beberapa menit lagi menuju tengah malam, kini _Key_berada dalam dekapan hangat sang _Leader_ Onew, saling berbagi kehangatan di malam yang cukup dingin, sungguh Onew tak ingin melepaskan dekapannya, merasa sangat nyaman, membiarkan aroma _rose petals_ kekasih hatinya meyeruak ke rongga pernapasannya. Musik yang mengalun terasa begitu familiar, meskipun ia tahu lagu itu telah tercipta lebih dari satu abad yang lalu. Merasakan hubungan yang sangat erat dengan _Key_, seolah telah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Mungkinkah mereka memang sepasang kekasih di kehidupan yang lalu?

Jam berdentang dua belas kali, mengusik mereka, dengan berat hati melepaskan_Key_ dari dekapannya, kini beralih menatap kedua mata bersudut tajam itu.

_ It comes by instinct__ (?)__, _Onew mengikis jarak dia antara mereka memejamkan matanya, detik selanjutnya ia merasakan bibir tebalnya menyapu permukaan tipis nan lembut bibir cherry si namja misterius. Bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu, hanya _simple kiss_, hanya ciuman pertama yang berkesan. _Sweet, that's all_. _Well, you'll never forget your first one._

Hingga dentang jam yang terakhir berhenti menggema, akhirnya Onew melapas tautan antara mereka. Ingin rasanya ia mati saja menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Sungguh detik-detik yang telah berlalu itu adalah momen terindah yang pernah ia lewati.

_Key_ tersenyum, rona merah menyerbak di pipi tirus pucatnya. Ia sungguh bisa menjungkirbalikan dunia dengan senyumannya.

Aneh Onew merasa terbakar, ia merasa oksigen tercekat di tenggorokannya. Menit selanjutnya kedua kakinya bahkan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya, tubuhnya merosot di depan namja yang amat dicintainya itu.

Dan hawa dingin mulai meyelubungi tubuhnya, berat, semakin berat Onew mencoba untuk tetap membuka matanya. Mungkinkah ini cara Tuhan merengut nyawanya? Onew menyunggingkan senyuman tulus, ia sama sekali tak keberatan, ini kematian yang indah. Dan akhirnya kedua mata bulan sabit itu terpejam dengan senyuman sang _Key_ sebagai gambar terakhir yang dibawanya dari dunia fana.

Kurang dari setengah jam semua yang berada di pesta itu bernasib serupa dengan_Leader_ mereka, hanya menyisakan namja misterius yang masih tersenyum menatap namja berpipi chubby, yang seolah-olah hanya tertidur itu. Berbaring di sebelah namja itu, mendekapnya dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Ini akan sangat lama.

** MISSION COMPLETED**

Selesai sudah tugas _Key_, dialah kematian itu sendiri.

**FIN**

Mau buat romance? Belum punya pengalaman pribadi. Mau buat horror/thriller? Saya bukan orang yang kejam *bo'ong banget*. Jadilah begini fanfic OnKey pertama saya, gimana?

Review please . . . Sorry for all misstyping . . .


End file.
